Book 5 Star Trek Predator: Archangel
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Kira has been promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Archangel, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are invited to the maiden voyage. Maiden voyages habe a tradation of going horribly wrong, will the Archangel fallow this tradition?
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the new story in the series, Just a note for those of you who may not know yet, i have started an other Naruto story called Saving old bonds, you can find it in my profile :) its gotten pretty popular in the very short time that its been out, so check it out :)

* * *

**Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 1, New ship and Surprise birthday**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his office on board the USS Galaxy, the new state of the art Galaxy Mk 3 ship had become his home for the past 2 months, the Captain had requested Naruto as his Chief of Security, Naruto had expressed his desire to remain on the Freedom, but Starfleet transferred him anyway, 2 good things had come out of the situation, he was now a LT Commander and finally above Sasuke!! and he has also learned that Sakura had been transferred with him as the new CMO of the ship

Naruto was reviewing his daily security logs, a chime came from his door

Naruto: Come in

Sakura stepped in, unlike Naruto she had not received a Promotion, but that did not matter to her because she was now a Chief Medical officer

Sakura: Hey, your still working?

Naruto: Yeah just reviewing some logs

Sakura: Come on let the PADS down for a while and join me for some dinner

Naruto: Is that a date?

Sakura: Well that depends, will a date get you away from your work?

Naruto: Lets see....Security report....Or cute young girl.....Thought choice

Sakura: Don't make me slap you again

Naruto gave her a grin and got up from his desk, they both walk out and make there way to 10 forward, they ordered there lunch and sat down

Sakura: You know if they would of told me 4 years ago that you would one day be responsible and hard working, I would of laughed

Naruto: Hey!

Sakura: Well think about it, when we were young, you weren't exactly the reliable type

Naruto: .....You jumped from a tree and I dropped you by accident, I was 11 will you ever let me forget that?

Sakura gave him a smile, she loved teasing him, he made it too easy sometimes

Terry: -= Captain Terry to Naruto =-

Naruto: Naruto here

Terry: -= Message coming from the Freedom for you =-

Naruto: Patch it down here

Naruto walked to a nearby console, Sakura fallowed him wondering if it was Sasuke or even maybe Hinata who had been transferred to the Freedom, but it was Kira

Kira: -= Hey Naruto =-

Naruto: Kira!

Kira: -= It's nice to see you again; the crew misses you here on the Freedom =-

Naruto: How is the Freedom? Did she finally get off Konoha?

Kira: -= Yes, we took off last week, the damage was indeed extensive, but she is a tough girl =-

Naruto: That's good to hear, so to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?

Kira: -= I have a request =-

Naruto: Request?

Kira: -= Well I have just been....Promoted =-

Naruto: To Captain???

Kira: -= Well generally Captain comes After Commander yes =-

Naruto began to wonder what the request would be, maybe he was going to ask him to be his first officer?!?

Kira: -= I would very much like you to join me and be a part of my maiden Voyage, I tried to get someone from Konoha on my crew, but I was denied =-

Naruto's hopes for first officer had just vanished

Kira: -= I did however manage to get Athrun transferred with me and promoted as well to LT Commander , and my first officer =-

Naruto: That's great, you 2 are a team.....Like....Me and Sasuke

Kira knew how Naruto felt, when both friends were forced to part ways when Naruto left, he often wondered if Athrun would one day be transferred off without him

Kira: -= Yeah, anyway I would be honoured if you could be a part of my maiden voyage, Sasuke is going to be there =-

Naruto: Sure, well can Sakura come ? I wouldn't want to leave her behind

Kira smiled, if one thing made him happy was to know Naruto wasn't alone, at least he still had Sakura with him on the Galaxy

Kira: -= Of course she can come =-

Naruto: So what class is she? Intrepid? Sov? Galaxy 3? Maybe even Prometius class?

Kira: -= No....This is a totally new ship, I haven't seen it myself yet.....But I'm told she is a prototype called USS Archangel =-

Naruto: Alright, I will ask me captain for permission for us to go, and I should be there within the next few days

Kira: -= Alright can't wait to see you in person again, Kira out =-

Naruto had convinced his captain let him take an Alpha flyer, he had packed a few things for the trip, Sakura entered the flyer

Naruto: Ready to go?

Sakura: Yeah I have everything I need

Naruto: Alright, I just finished the pre flight check list

Naruto punched in a few buttons then open a channel to the Galaxy

Naruto: This is Alpha flyer 2 to Galaxy, requesting permission to launch

Terry: -= Understood Flyer 2, you have permission to launch, have a good trip Commander =-

Naruto: Thank you sir, see you in a about 2 weeks or so

A force field appears only inches from the massive doors, then the doors themselves began to open up

Naruto: Flyer 2 lunching

The flyer passed threw the force field and exits the shuttle bay, Naruto activates the warp engines and sets course for ORB, where the freedom was waiting for them

Sakura: How long until we reach Orb?

Naruto: At our current speed, 4 days

Sakura: Can we go faster?

Naruto: Well we could but it will strain the engines

Sakura: Alright

Naruto: So what are we going to do for 4 days...All alone.....

He grinned and winked at her, she looked at him and without warning, slapped him hard enough to leave a bright red hand print on his cheek

Sakura: In your dreams!

Naruto caressed his cheek with his hand

Naruto: this is going to be a long 4 days....

They were 2 days away from Orb, Naruto kept himself occupied by reading some books, when all of a sudden the flyer drops out of warp, Sakura comes from the back room

Sakura: What happened?

Naruto put his PADD down and starts tapping his console

Naruto: Something is disrupting our warp field, I think its due to an anomaly off our port

Sakura took a look out the port window

Sakura: Oh look Naruto!! Isn't it beautiful?

Naruto got up to look for himself, what he saw looked very much like northern lights from earth, Sakura hugged Naruto from behind looking at it over his shoulder

Naruto: Sometimes I wonder if you like me or hate me

Sakura: ...Are you still mad about the slap? You were being a jerk

Naruto notice something in the distance; it looked like something was moving near the anomaly then it disappeared

Naruto: Sid you see that?

Sakura: Yeah its pretty, its changing colors

Naruto: No I mean did you see something move and then disappear in the distance?

Sakura: Oh, no....Why?

Naruto: Maybe we should investigate

Sakura: How long would it take us to reach the anomaly at impulse?

Naruto: .... 6 days

Sakura: We don't have time for that, there waiting for us

Naruto: But...

Sakura: It was probably just your imagination anyway

Naruto sighed and took his station, setting a course away from the anomaly

Naruto: Luckily we are on the edge of the anomaly it will take us 5 minutes to clear it at full impulse

As soon as they were clear Naruto engaged the warp engines

Sakura: Now come with me, I have a surprise for you

Naruto intrigued was about to say something but then he remembered the sharp pain from his cheek and decided to shut up instead, as they entered the back room Naruto was surprised the table had ramen and a cake with candles, the room was full of balloons Naruto was not sure what all this was about

Sakura: Happy birthday Naruto

She said with a smile as she hugged him

Naruto: My birthday?.....Wait, is it already my birthday?

Sakura: Of course it is, you have been working so hard as of late, you forgot your own birthday, but I did not forget, happy 23'erd birthday

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards the table, Naruto couldn't all believe the trouble she had gone threw just for him

Sakura: And none of this is replicated I baked and cooked everything myself

Naruto and Sakura sat down and began to eat, everything was so good Naruto though to himself and they spent the rest of the night talking

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *


	2. USS Archangel

And here is the new chapter of the story, enjoy

* * *

**Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 2, USS Archangel  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The Flyer had dropped out of warp near Orb, the freedom was in orbit, Naruto's consol began to blink

Naruto: Receiving a message from the Freedom, putting it on screen

Tucker: -= Naruto! =-

The Captain was very pleased to see him, it's funny to think that only 3 years ago they didn't see eye to eye, but since then, the captain had grown attached to both him and Sasuke

Naruto: Requesting permission to dock sir

Tucker: -= Granted, and Naruto....=-

Naruto: Yes sir?

Tucker: -= Welcome home =-

The screen went black with the Freedom Logo, Naruto began his landing into the freedom's shuttle bay, the shuttle lands smoothly, waiting for them were Kira, Sasuke, Hinata and Athrun. Naruto and Sakura exit the Flyer, Sakura was holding Naruto's hand

Kira: Welcome back guys

Sakura left Naruto for a second to give Sasuke a hug, before he let her go he whispered in her ear

Sasuke: I see you finally given into your feelings?

She whispered back

Sakura: Maybe.....We can talk latter

Sasuke: Does he know anything?

Sakura: No, Like always, he is clueless, he thought it was 2 days ago

Sasuke: Perfect

Naruto also hugged Hinata, he still felt guilty about how he was forced to knock her out only 2 months ago during the invasion of the KOTS

Hinata: I'm happy to see you again Naruto

Athrun: Yeah, it just hasn't been the same without you around

Sasuke: Yeah......The bridge is peaceful for a change

Naruto: ....Shut up Sasuke

Everyone laughed, Sakura wondered if her presence was also missed on Voyager, but right now it was Naruto's special moment and she just wanted him to be happy

Sasuke: It seems like our family is breaking up, first Naruto, and now you 2

Kira: Just because were getting separated doesn't mean we aren't family anymore, I expect you guys to keep in touch with us

Naruto: Yeah don't worry we will, so where is this ship of yours?

Kira: Still docked at Morganrate, I have been told by Cagalli not to go near it until she tells me it's okay

Naruto finally noticed the 4th pip on Kira's collar, and Athrun had LT Commander Pips

Naruto: Well the pips look good on you guys

Kira: Same for you

Naruto: Yeah I'm finally above Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Son't get to excited.....Might I remind you that there is an XO Position open on the Freedom now....And since I happen to be due for a promotion

Naruto: NO WAY!! I'm going to talk to the Captain!!

Sasuke: And tell him what?

Naruto was frustrated; he had worked so hard to finally get ahead of Sasuke

Kira whispered in Sakura's ear

Kira: Does he suspect anything?

Sakura: Nope like I already told Sasuke, I have him completely fooled

Kira: ....How can someone not know the date of his birthday

Sakura giggled and said

Sakura: He has been so busy with his new job as chief of security of the Galaxy, the ship is big and he has a lot of reports

Kira: Perfect....The captain is waiting for us

They were in the turbolift, all of a sudden the intruder alert sounds

Tucker: All hands intruder alert in the messhall

Kira: Computer reroute lift to deck 2 messhall

As the doors slide open, Naruto is the first to run out of the lift, the others fallow him at a distance, as they get near the messhall Naruto notices damaged areas, and some of the lights were off, he ran into the mess prepared for a fight

People: SURPRISE

Naruto couldn't believe it, all his friends, even the Hokage was there, the room was all decorated and a big sigh was hanging from the ceiling "Happy 23erd Birthday"

Naruto: So I take it there is no intruders

Kira and the others joined him from behind

Kira: That's right, this was all planed by our mastermind

As he said that, Sakura hugged Naruto tightly

Naruto: But I thought you said...

Sakura: All part of the plan , you have been so wrapped up in your work you didn't even know what date it was

Naruto: .....You really got me

Hokage: I'm pleased to see you have grown up into a fine young man with great friends

Naruto: Hokage Sama..Even you came

Hokage: I wouldn't have missed this for anything

Naruto: So does this mean this new ship was all a hoax?

Cagalli: Nope, the Archangel is real, this is also a celebration of Kira's Promotion to Captain

Sakura: Yeah we both worked together

Naruto: And yet I was the only one who got surprised

Cagalli: Well if Starfleet wouldn't have told Kira about his promotion...

Kira: It's alright it's the thought that counts

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Naruto was surrounded by friends and was very happy, Sakura was taking a sip of juice when Hinata approached her

Hinata: Sakura...

Sakura: Hey Hinata

Hinata: I just wanted to say....I am happy for you 2

Sakura: Uh I don't fallow

Hinata: You and Naruto....

Sakura: Oh.....Well you know, I mean it's not like we're dating or anything...

Hinata: But you like him don't you?

Sakura kind of looked a bit shy and embarrassed

Sakura: Yeah...

Hinata: And I know he likes you.....So that makes me happy

Sakura: But Hinata....

Hinata: Don't worry about me.. He has never paid attention to me, only you....

Sakura kind of felt bad, she knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto ever since they were kids, back then Sakura would barely give Naruto the time of day, she wasn't sure when this affection for him began...

Hinata: So as long as he is happy, I am happy

Naruto walked towards them with a smile

Naruto: I'm having so much fun, thank you Sakura for all the work you put into this

Sakura: It was no problem I was happy to do it

Naruto: Sakura, would you mind giving me and Hinata a second?

Sakura was surprised by the request, but she nodded and gave them a bit of privacy

Naruto: Hinata....I never got the chance to apologies for what I did to you

Hinata: No it's alright....

Naruto: No it wasn't I hurt you and had I been commanded too....I might have killed you

Hinata: No it's alright I know you didn't have control of your body....

Naruto: But yet I was able to stop my body when I was asked to kill Sakura...So I should have had the power to stop myself from hurting you

Hinata: I believe something else stopped your body, something.....

All of a sudden Cagalli began tapping her glass with a spoon

Cagalli: May I have your attention please?

Everyone went silent and looked at her

Cagalli: not too long ago, Orb was an conquered and occupied planet ruled by the Cardassians, and it would have stayed that way had it not been for the courage of but a few people, those people are all here today.... Kira, Athrun Sasuke and Naruto, had it not been for your bravery, Orb would still be at the mercy of the Cardassians, we then eagerly joined the Federation and rebuilt our stations and shipyards, and now Morganrate Shipyard has finished constructing its first ship, USS Archangel, I told Starfleet that I could only see 1 man command this ship, and they agreed with me, Captain Kira Yamato.

Everyone clapped their hands, Kira got up

Kira: Let us not forget one man who couldn't be here today......Commander Rick Bombay who died not only to bring freedom to Orb but to save your life miss Chairman, with that said I am honored to be the captain of the first ship to come from Orb since its liberation

Cagalli: Tomorrow we launch the Archangel, so let the party continue!!

And so it was done, everyone kept on having fun for the rest of the night

The next morning, Kira had requested Naruto pilot the shuttle that would take them to the Archangel, it was tradition that the captain boards the ship for the first time before taking command by shuttle, everyone else had already boarded the ship and were waiting in the main shuttle bay where the ceremony was to take place

Naruto was doing the pre flight checks, he was in his dress uniform Kira walked in, he also wore his dress uniform

Kira: Are we ready to go?

Naruto: Yeah, just making final checks....Freedom this is Shuttle Mercury, requesting permission to launch

Tucker: Mercury you are clear for launch, Comm...I mean Captain Kira, Good luck, you will make a fine Captain

Kira: Aye sir, and thank you....I learned from the best

Naruto: Roger Freedom , Mercury Launching

A force field appeared just before the massive doors started to open, the shuttle took off and headed towards the Morganrate Shipyard

Naruto: My god.....Its.....HUGE

Kira: Its....Just barley fitting in the dry-dock

It was about twice the size of a Titan class, the shuttle looked so small compared to it, Naruto did a few pass as it is tradition

Naruto: Archangel, this is shuttle Mercury escorting Captain Kira Yamato, requesting permission to dock

Athrun: This is Archangel, you are clear to dock at shuttle bay 8

Naruto: Understood mercury out

Kira: 8 shuttle bays ??...

Naruto: She is a big ship

The shuttle made its way into the shuttle bay, it slowly landed, the senior staff and a large number of the crew were waiting, the room had been decorated for the occasion, 5 banners hung from the ceiling, the UFP Banner, the ORB Banner, the ZAFT Banner, the Morganrate banner and the new Archangel Banner. In the middle of the room a podium had been set up with a red carpet leading from it, Naruto landed the shuttle so that once they stepped out they would walk on the carpet, the door open a random ensign shouts out

Mike: Captain on Deck

Everyone goes to ATTENTION, Naruto comes out first and goes to ATTENTION himself, Kira comes out behind him, Kira looked around, it took him a few seconds to take all of it in, it was really happening, he was really given command of his very own ship with his own crew, he made his way up to the podium and took PADD given to him by Starfleet command

Kira: Captain Kira Yamato, You are hereby requested and required to take command of the U.S.S. Archangel as of this date. Signed, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Starfleet Command.

He put the PADD down and looked at his crew

Kira: At ease everyone

Everyone went to a more relaxed AT EASE position

Kira: I know I am a young Captain and that some of you may have doubts of my abilities, but I promise you, no matter what happens, I will always put the ship and crew first, I have allot to learn, and I know I'm going to make mistakes, but all I ask is that we all learn together

He stepped down from the podium to shake the hands of his new Senior Staff and his friends who had accepted to be with him on this occasion

Naruto: Good speech "Captain"

Kira: Thanks...I'm not good at speeches

Kira walked out of the shuttle bay fallowed by Naruto Sasuke Sakura Athrun and his senior staff, the other crew just returned to their stations, they got in a rather large turbolift

Athrun: This is the Main turbo lift its twice the size as the standard lifts, we also have 5 standard lifts

Kira: So you read up on her already?

Athrun: Well I had to do something to occupy my time while we waited for you

The doors to the bridge open, Kira was stunned

The bridge was huge, it looked more like an operation station of a starbase

Eric: Captain on the Bridge

A random ensign shouted as Kira stepped in looking around

Naruto: Wow...When orb makes a starship....it doesn't fool around

Cagalli: Welcome on board guys, Kira what do you think of your new ship?

Kira: Its.....Great

Naruto: And......Big

Cagalli: The Archangel sure is big but she is classed by Starfleet as a heavy carrier, largest ship in Starfleet history

Naruto: It must need a lot of power.....

Cagalli: Correct, that's why it has 2 large warp cores feeing 2 warp nacelles

Naruto: Wow....Miss Cagalli

Cagalli: You can just call me Cagalli Naruto, don't need to be formal

Naruto: Aye, well Cagalli I didn't notice any weapons on the ship when I was making passes around it

Kira: That's right I didn't think about it at the time, but I didn't see any phaser strips or torpedo tubes

Cagalli: There all hidden, when there deployed they collapse the warp field, our only option was to hide them inside the hull, trust me she is armed and powerful, she has 2 type XIII phaser cannons, 2 prototype plasma cannons 2 disruptor cannons, 8 Quantum II torpedo tubes and 4 Type XII pulse phaser turrets , with high impact regenerative shields and armored hull

Naruto: WOW this ship must be invincible

Cagalli: No...It has a lot of weaknesses, its biggest would be its size and the fact it can't maneuver, another big one is the fact that most of its weapons are for the FORWARD ARC , the AFT ARC has very few weapons, if a ship were to attack from the back it could stay there and pick the archangel to pieces

Kira: Hurm, I see your point

Cagalli: That's where the "Carrier" part comes into play, the Archangel is equipped with more attack fighters and shuttles than any other ship in the fleet, so you have to rely on them for defense, the Archangel is however ideal for attacking other bases since the base can't move out of the way, she was built to be a support and command ship rather than an attack ship

Kira: Well then I guess it's time we go test out what she can do, Naruto...I would be honored if you took the helm

Naruto: .......Me?

Kira: I wasn't able to get you on my crew but I would very much like it if at least you were the pilot on the maiden voyage

Naruto: It would be MY honor captain

Naruto sat down at the helm station, looking around to make sure he knew where all the controls were

Kira: This is the captain to all hands, the Archangel is about to launch for its maiden voyage, Engineering bring the Cores online

Eric: (at ops) Warp cores are powering up sir

Kira: Bring the deflector online

Naruto: Deflector online captain

Kira: Hail Morganrate station

Eric: Channel open sir

Kira: This is Archangel requesting permission to launch

Lacus: Request granted Archangel

Kira: Clear all moorings

Naruto: All moorings cleared sir

Kira Take us out Naruto....1 quarter impulse

Naruto: Aye sir, quarter impulse

The 8 massive impulse engines came to life as the Archangel slowly left the station

Naruto: We are clear from dry-dock sir

Kira: Set course, where ever you like Naruto

Naruto though a bit, then said

Naruto: There is a place I would like to go....Or well investigate

Kira: Investigate?

Naruto: It's not far from here, 2 days away

Kira: Well sure but I would like to know about the investigation first

Naruto: Aye sir

The archangel's engines began to hum and it disappeared as they jumped to warp

* * *

End chapter 2

* * *


End file.
